


I'm A Survivor

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m a Survivor-Reba McEntire (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm A Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a Survivor-Reba McEntire (Pandora)

Prowl sits on the battlefield with Energon running out of his wounds as he waits for medical to get to him. He glances up as rain begins falling, the Energon washes off his frame and turns into small diluted rivers on the ground. His comm bursts with static of the Autobots asking where he is. No use in replying as it wouldn’t work. His HUD pops up with low Energon warnings. 

Surviving as a newspark separating early, surviving his creators offlining, surviving Praxus’ fall, surviving his bondmate offlining, he could survive this. This was nothing.


End file.
